vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juvia Lockser
Summary Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is one of the main supporting protagonists of Fairy Tail. Formerly a member of the Phantom Lord ''Guild, she joined ''Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord was disbanded. After the battle of Tartarus, Fairy Tail disbanded and Juvia traveled with Gray Fullbuster to Amefurashi Village and resided there until Gray's disappearance due to him joining Avatar as a spy. Heartbroken, she decided to stayed at the village to wait for Gray, until Natsu's group arrived to find a sick Juvia. Cured by Wendy, she joined the battle against Avatar and reunited with Gray. After the event of Avatar, Juvia and other Fairy Tail members restored the guild. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B '| Likely '''8-A '| At least '''8-A Name: Juvia Lockser, Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia of the Deep, Rain Woman Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 18 after second time-skip Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability; Water Manipulation; Intangibility Attack Potency: At least''' City Block Level''' (Gave Phantom Lord Gray a challenge) | Likely Multi-City Block level (matched Lucy's Aquarius) | At least Multi-City Block level Speed: At least Supersonic+ '(out-speed Gray with Sierra) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ '(punched Meredy through a large rock and destroyed it in the process while injured) 'Durability: At least Building Level '''without Water Body, her Water Body spell also makes her intangible and ignores conventional attacks | '''Higher | Higher Stamina: High Range: Several hundred of meters Intelligence: Fairly high, skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable. However, her Water Body makes her more vulnerable to Freezing Attacks. Standard Equipment: None Key: Pre Timeskip | Grand Magic Game | Post 2nd Timeskip Notable Attacks/Techniques Water Magic: '''Allows Juvia to manipulate, create and even turn herself into water at will. She can also breath underwater. * '''Water Body: '''Allows the user to turn their own physical body into a mass of water, rendering any physical attack useless. However, this spell is rendered useless against Magic that directly targets the user's senses. * '''Water Bubble: '''The user creates bubbles of water with oxygen trapped inside that enable those who put their heads in the bubbles to breathe underwater. * '''Water Cane: '''The user transforms their hand into a whip composed of water to strike their opponent. * '''Water Dome: '''The user creates a dome of water around themselves, camouflaging them with the surrounding water, if present. * '''Water Jigsaw: '''The user transforms part of their body into a swirling mass of water slicers that can slice their opponents like a saw. * '''Water Lock: '''The user creates a large sphere of water that can be used to both attack, and trap, their target. The water can be frozen, allowing the one trapped inside to escape. * '''Water Slicer: '''By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target, which are powerful enough to cleanly slice through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. * '''Water Nebula: '''Two waves of water rush up and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force. * '''Sierra: '''The user utilizes this spell in conjunction with Water Body; when enraged, the user rushes toward their target and either surrounds them with hot water and/or scalds them. Aside from its traditional use, the user may also utilize this spell for the purpose of enhanced mobility. * '''Water Cyclone: '''The user forms a circular torrent of water in front of their hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack their target. * '''Wings of Love: '''The user lifts their left arm high and swings it downwards, subsequently swinging their extended right arm backwards and stretching it upwards, creating a ferocious whirlpool laced with neon pink hearts. * '''Water Claw: '''The user slashes their water-covered hands, creating a torrent of water that engulfs their target. File:Juvia's Water Body Transformation .jpg|Water Body File:Water Bubbles.jpg|Water Bubble File:Water-Cane.gif|Water Cane File:Water Dome.gif|Water Dome File:Water-Jigsaw.gif|Water Jigsaw File:Water lock.gif|Water Lock File:Juvia's Water Slicer.gif|Water Slicer File:Water Nebula Anime.jpg|Water Nebula File:Juvia using Sierra.png|Sierra File:Water Cyclone.gif|Water Cyclone File:Wings of Love.gif|Wings of Love File:Water Claw.png|Water Claw Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Magic User Category:Water Users Category:Good Characters Category:Yanderes Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans